Augmented Reality (AR) provides a view of a real-world environment that is augmented with computer-generated audio and/or visual content. The audio and/or visual content can be overlaid over or integrated into an image or video of the real-world environment captured using a camera of a mobile device. For example, an augmented reality application may be implemented on a mobile phone or tablet computer that includes a camera that can be used to capture images or video of a view of the real-world and a display that can be used to display an augmented view of the real-world environment.
The device can include one or more sensors that collect data that can be used to determine the position, orientation, speed, and/or direction of movement of the device. This information can be used to assist the device in generating augmentation content. The sensors can also be used to collect input information from a user, such as a touch on a touchscreen or other input information that can be used to allow the user to navigate the augmented content displayed on the device.